charmed_rebootfandomcom-20200214-history
Mel Vera
Melanie "Mel" Vera is the middle sister of The Charmed Ones, meaning that it is her duty to protect innocents and occasionally save the world. Aside from her duties as a Charmed One, Mel is a bartender at The Haunt, mainly due to a history rewriting spell that caused her to lose her job as a teaching assistant at Hilltowne University's Department of Women's Studies. Mel is a witch with heightened abilities, due to her being a Charmed One. Along with her basic witch abilities (casting spells and brewing potions), she possesses the power to manipulate time, allowing her to both freeze time and age objects by accelerating them through time. Furthermore, Mel can access The Power of Three, the collective power of The Charmed Ones, allowing them to vanquish the most powerful of demons. Aside from her active powers, she also possesses a special bracelet that allows her to speed up or slow down her movements through time. Mel is also a former member of the Sisters of Arcana. Mel is the daughter of Marisol Vera and Ray. This makes her the younger maternal half-sister of Macy Vaughn and the older maternal half-sister of Margarita Vera. She was the girlfriend of detective Niko Hamada before she altered history to remove her from her life and is the ex-girlfriend of Jada Shields. She is close friends with the Whitelighter of all of The Charmed Ones, Harry Greenwood. History Early Life Melanie Vera was born to Marisol Vera and her boyfriend, Ray, a few years after Macy (Marisol's oldest daughter by Dexter Vaughn and Mel's older sister) was secretly resurrected by the necromancer Knansie, but was raised without any knowledge of Macy's existence or Marisol's being a witch. Some years later, Mel became an older sister herself with the birth of her younger sister, Maggie. During Maggie's fifth birthday party, their father left them when he learned the truth of Maggie's biological father actually being Dexter. As Mel grew up, she eventually realized she was a lesbian and was relieved when her mother openly accepted her without a second thought. At some point in time she met Niko Hamada, a detective of the Hilltowne Police Department, and began a romantic relationship with her. However, Niko broke off things with her fiancée to be with Mel. When Mel's mother died, Mel became angry and pushed Niko away, eventually causing Niko to break up with her. 'Throughout the Series' |-|Season 1= Season 1 In "Pilot", three months after her mother's death, she is dumped by her girlfriend. Macy, Mel and Maggie's half-sister surprises the sisters at their manor, convinced she is their half-sister, showing a picture of herself as a baby with their mother in front of the house. She and her sisters discover their powers, and later are tied up in their attic, and meet their Whitelighter, Harry Greenwood, who tells them all about their destiny. Eventually, she and her sisters accept their destiny, and vanquish their first demon, with Macy moving into the manor with her and Maggie she and her girlfriend get back together although it was short lived. In "Let This Mother Out", Mel is desperate to talk to her mother again through the Spirit Board. When the ouija board starts communicating with them, Mel is so confident that they are talking to their mother that she dismisses her sisters' doubts. The spirit tells them not to trust Harry, and Mel believes it despite Macy asking her to wait for her to use a Truth Serum on Harry first. Mel goes against Macy's wishes and continues talking to the spirit. The spirit convinces her and Maggie to release her from the ouija board. Mel is so tearful to be reunited with her mother. However, Maggie's instincts tell her that the spirit isn't really their mother. On seeing her mother's spirit, Macy sides with Mel and together they overrule Maggie's doubts. They get the Prism of Souls but Harry warns them that the spirit is an imposter demon pretending to be their mother in order to trick them and steal their powers using the prism. The other sisters believe Harry, but Mel still wants to believe that it is their mother. To convince Mel that it is really their mother, the spirit tells her that "it's always been you and me". That phrase makes Mel realize that it can not be their mother. She knows her mother so well and there is no way she would ever choose favorites. So, she turns against the imposter demon and helps vanquish it. Afterward, Maggie advises Mel to stop living in the past; to stop letting her emotions toward her mother get the best of her; and to forgive her ex-girlfriend, Niko. In "Sweet Tooth", TBA In "Exorcise Your Demons", TBA In "Other Women", TBA In "Kappa Spirit", TBA In "Out of Scythe", TBA In "Bug a Boo", TBA In "Jingle Hell", TBA In "Keep Calm and Harry On", TBA In "Witch Perfect", TBA In "You're Dead to Me", TBA In "Manic Pixie Nightmare", TBA In "Touched by a Demon", TBA In "Switches & Stones", TBA In "Memento Mori", TBA In "Surrender", TBA In "The Replacement", TBA In "Source Material", TBA In "Ambush", TBA In "Red Rain", TBA In "The Source Awakens", TBA |-|Season 2= Season 2 In "Safe Space", TBA In "Things to Do in Seattle When You're Dead", TBA Personality Mel is a passionate, outspoken young woman. A firebrand social justice warrior, she is a deeply feeling person and a self-proclaimed "feminist" lesbian; as such, she doesn't "butch-up" in her personal style. And on account of her homosexuality, Mel tends to be rather cynical, expressing a marginally low opinion and scoffing attitude when presented with typical “girly” stuff. She is stated to be a “control freak”, made apparent of her ability to control time which reflects Mel's drives and sense of responsibility. Her assertive approach in life couple with an inherent sense of compassion instilled into her by Marisol makes Mel a natural-born leader and thus, she serves '' de facto'' as such for the Charmed Ones. Physical Appearance Mel Vera is a young Latina woman of slightly below average height, standing physically the shortest of Marisol's three children, and with an athletic build in her early twenties. And for a femme lesbian, Mel seems to prefer a "soft butch" style of dressing herself in her worn attires as part of her outer garb, wearing loose neckties, leather jackets, suspenders, waist-high pants, etc.. It was hinted that she has a passing resemblance to her mother in the latter's youth, due to Fiona mistaking Mel (who was actually Maggie in her sister's body) for Marisol when she first met the Charmed One. And by the front of her right shoulder, Mel sports a rather prominent and branching Lichtenberg figure scar courtesy of Jada once firing an electrical shot at her there. Mel has since deliberately chose to keep it as a reminder to the path of life she chose to take. Powers and Abilities If you want to see the development of Mel's powers throughout the series, go to this page: Mel Vera/Power Development. ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The power to change and control events through the use of spells and rituals. *'Potion Making:' The power to brew and concoct potions, remedies, and elixirs that have supernatural properties. ;Passive Powers *'The Power of Three:' The bond and connection between Mel and her sisters, known as the Charmed Ones, who are said to be the most powerful trio of witches. Mel and her sisters use their powers to protect innocent lives and vanquish demons, often invoking their joint "Power of Three" to defeat their enemies. Evidently, there are certain spells that require the Power of Three and cannot be cast by even the most powerful witches, like Charity Callahan. *'Immunity:' Being a witch, Mel is inherently immune to certain magical abilities (e.g. the Sirens' songs and to Pixie Dust). ;Former Powers After being placed into "witchness protection," Mel was stripped of her aura which caused her to lose access to her active powers. *'Temporal Manipulation:'[https://mobile.twitter.com/Joey_Falco/status/1106283948735258624 Joey Falco’s Twitter] confirmed that Mel's main power is Temporal Manipulation. Mel is able to selectively alter the flow of time. Due to her unique power set, Mel is often referred to as a "time witch".Keep Calm and Harry OnTouched by a Demon Mel is temporarily cut off from this power due to being in "Witchness Protection" and it is unknown when her power will return. **'Temporal Stasis:' Mel's original active power is the ability to stop the flow of time. According to Harry, this power is common among control freaks and reflects Mel's controlling nature. She mostly uses hand gestures to activate her power but this is not necessary. **'Temporal Acceleration:' As a result of her powers expanding, Mel is able to accelerate the flow of time around an object to rapidly age it.[https://twitter.com/Joey_Falco/status/1105596340619231232 Joey Falco’s Twitter] With Jada's guidance, Mel used this ability on a Witch Hunter's ring, accelerating its age to the point of it disintegrating from decrepitude. She later did the same to the Escape Oil, accelerating the oil's mixture process so it would not have to sit for two weeks before it could be used. She also used the ability to speed up the blooming process of a plant that was an important ingredient of a potion used to cast the Akkadian Smokescreen. ---- When Mel was initiated into the Sarcana, she gained their mark which allowed her to summon crows. But she lost this power and mark when she departed from the coven. * Mark of the Sarcana: After being inducted into the Sisters of Arcana, Mel gained the ability to command crows to an unknown extent. ---- Mel temporarily gained Maggie's powers when the two switched bodies. After some time, she was able to master the powers enough to switch bodies back with Maggie. * Telepathic Empathy: The ability to read minds through emotions. Mel found herself reading the minds of every person she touched before she learned to control it. * Soul Transference: The ability to switch souls with another being. Mel was able to swap her soul and Maggie’s back to their original bodies after learning how to master Maggie’s powers. ;Abilities *'Lock Picking:' Mel saw Niko pick a lock once and was able to pick up the skill, using it to get into the Kappa house. *'Adept Combatant:' With guidance from the Sisters of Arcana, Mel has developed some decent fighting skills, seen when she quickly incapacitated a witch hunter and during her physical fight against Charity Callahan, who only got the upper hand over Mel when Charity incorporated the use of the Vortex Viribus's magic into the melee during the skirmish with Mel. She also quickly learned and displayed proficiency in wielding her double blades in her fight against Hunter Caine. Equipment *'Time Bracelet:' Marisol left Mel a bracelet that allows her to speed up or slow down her movements through time. This is extremely useful when an opponent cannot be frozen in time. *'Double Blades:' Mel was also given two small knives by her mother. She seems very proficient and capable in their usage. Relationships Family * Mel and Marisol Vera: Mel was "freakishly close" with her mother, able to tell her everything. She had a harsh reaction to her mother's death, resulting in her pushing all the people that she loved away. She has made it her mission to find her mother's killer and avenge her. Mel did feel betrayed though by the fact that her mother kept so many secrets from her. * Mel and Maggie Vera: Mel and Maggie seemed to have a normal sisterly relationship until their mother died, causing problems between the two. The two were able to reconcile but they still disagree from time to time, especially with a new sister, Macy, in the fold. * Mel and Macy Vaughn: Mel and Macy had a contentious relationship at first. Mel was used to being the oldest sibling and having her way while Macy felt like Mel was incapable of making rational decisions. The two were able to come to an understanding but still disagree on things from time to time. * Mel and Ray: Nothing is known about her own relationship with her father other than the fact he walked out on the family when Mel was twelve leading her to resent him and have a problem with men in general. Romantic Life * Mel and Niko Hamada: Niko left her fiancée Greta to be with Mel who she loves very much. Mel loves Niko very much but the two had to break up due to the anger Mel was feeling after her mother's death. The two were able to come back together after Mel discovered that she was a witch but they are still faced with problems since Mel is not able to tell Niko the truth. Mel eventually erased their relationship to protect Niko, making it as if they never meet. Mel will always love Niko and still misses her. Currently, since Niko doesn't remember Mel, they are working together to solve supernatural cases. Eventually, Niko overheard Mel and Maggie in magic related discussion prompting her to then confront Mel who then tells Niko that she is a witch. * Mel and Jada Shields: In Out of Scythe, Mel met Jada while working at The Haunt, easily grabbing her attention. Later, Jada attacked Mel retrieving a powerful magical artifact. Jada and Mel became romantically involved after Mel was recruited to join the Sarcana. In The Replacement, Mel came to Jada for Sarcana help after Harry was stripped of his powers, and thus began to rapidly age, but Jada shows her no sign of care about her current predicament. Mel broke up with Jada and left the Sarcana. Friends * Mel and Harry Greenwood: Harry is the whitelighter of Mel and her former head in Hilltowne University. Their relationship didn't start smoothly, as Mel didn't take him in every way. Harry not always trusted Mel's methods. But over time, they learned to accept each other's shortcomings and became good friends. Appearances Trivia *Mel Vera was based off of Piper Halliwell from the original series, also being the middle sister. **In the original series, Piper started off as a shy and introverted chef, but gradually matured into a fearless, sarcastic restaurant owner after Prue's death. In the reboot, Mel is a social justice warrior lesbian. **Mel's powers are strictly time-based, while Piper's powers were molecular-based. **In the original series, Phoebe, the second-youngest sister, was the Charmed Ones' best unarmed combatant, while in the reboot, that honor belongs to Mel. **In the original series, Piper was always the most reluctant Charmed One, always craving normalcy despite magic being a fundamental part of her and her family. Mel, on the other hand, embraced her Charmed destiny with open arms, and even encouraged her sisters to do the same - similar to Phoebe Halliwell, the second-youngest sister from the original series. *A self-proclaimed lesbian feminist, Mel is the first LGBT+ character to appear in the series. *Melonie Diaz, who plays Mel, is actually the eldest of the three actresses playing the Vera sisters, despite Mel being the middle sister. **Diaz was the first of the three to be cast. *The sisters' last name was originally Pruitt, but was changed to better match their Hispanic heritage. *In Sweet Tooth, she mentioned she had sex with a man. *In Keep Calm and Harry On, it is revealed that Mel is the real half-sister whereas Macy and Maggie share the same father. * In Touched by a Demon, Mel gained a new expansion of her power. This expansion is Temporal Acceleration. Quotes "Throughout history, strong women were called witches, and they are. We are. We have to unite to change the power dynamics, right the ship, change the course of humanity!" —Mel trying to convince her sisters to accept their destinies as witches in Pilot. "I am a demon-hunting witch who's supposed to save the world, and all I want to do is tell you, but I can't." —Mel struggling with not telling Niko the truth in Sweet Tooth. "Our mom raised us without judgments. She knew I was gay before I even figured it out. And she made sure that I was always proud of who I was. So I have never been in the closet. I never had to hide who I am from the people I love. It was the biggest gift she gave me." —Mel telling Harry about herself in Sweet Tooth. "Oh wow. It talks." —Mel confronting Jada in Bug a Boo. "We are the Charmed Ones. Who the hell are you?" —Mel to the Elders in Surrender. Gallery |-|Season 1= CHD-107-Mel.png |-|Season 2= References Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Witches Category:Main Characters Category:Charmed Ones Category:Vera Family Category:LGBTQ